Weird
by Elvira Anna
Summary: One of the wolves finds herself lost in a fictional world, what's worse is that she finds herself imprinted on an fictional character. That's a little weird. Sorry the summary isn't too great.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters besides my own, as much as I would like to. Rated M for future referances and obvious reasons too. Pairings Leah/OC and Theodora/OC**

**Author's note: Well I hope you folks enjoy, it's my first story sooo yeah.**

Dawn woke up from her usual afternoon snooze when she heard the summons of Sam Uley , her pack leader. She thought it was sweet how they went to her place personally when they had a meeting. The again their back yard eased into the forest so it made sense. She took extra clothing and left it on the porch, darting out to meet the pack members. Other than Leah, she was the only known female wolf. However she was proud to be accepted by the Quileute tribe and quickly became part of their family. Since Dawn was the only other female, Leah and her got along quite well and became close companions.

"Hey, Dawnie, we were afraid you weren't going to wake up." Quil teased.

Dawn rolled her eyes in response, "No, Quil, the only one the pegs out when he falls asleep is you. Snores somewhat too." She spat back.

This earned a chuckle from Leah and some of the other pack members. Quil, on the other hand, looked confused and muttered, 'snores?' under his breath. They all head out into the forest where they could transform without being seen. Majority of the pack members were in their wolf form when frantic cries could be heard from a distance.

"Wait!" Rachel, Dawn's little sister, cried out from behind them, "Wait you forgot something! Hold up! Wait!" She cried out breathlessly. She handed her sister the bundle of clothing she'd left on the back porch., "You forgot this."

"_You don't need it." _Sam said, already in wolf form.  
Dawn smiled and shook her head at her younger sister, "I don't need it. Now run home before Aunt Marry gets worried." She ushered her sister in the opposite direction.

Rachel nodded and went home reluctantly. Their father died of old age and their mother died of a serious illness which left them in the care of their aunt. Rachel had their mother's looks with her honey blonde hair and her short petite figure, Dawn on the other hand had dark mahogany waves that fell passed her shoulders, and a tall, toned, masculine figure. They were both too very beautiful girls with set jaw lines and high cheek bones that refined their faces. Both girls had forest green eyes, the only difference was that Dawn had slight central heterochromia. Dawn shifted into her wolf form and followed the pack by scent. The wolves always marveled over her unique coat. Hers was an ashen grey and she had a black stripe across her eyes like the markings of a raccoon. She had flecks of white between her grey and her front paws were white in color. She personally thought it was nothing compared to Leah's beauty.

Dawn caught up with the pack at the forest clearing that was smack in the middle. She was the third oldest in the pack, beside Leah and Sam but it was Jared that was made beta and Paul that was third-in-command. She wasn't too happy about this , but then her and Leah were the only females known to ever transform. Maybe that contributed to his choice?

"_There's been rumors of a blood sucker passing through La Push." _Sam stated, "_We're going to make sure that leech does not harm anyone on our watch. And exterminate them permanently. Dawn , you and Jared take the East end of the reserve. Jacob and Embry, you take the South. Paul, Quil and Cameron, you take the West. Leah and I will take the North. Let's move out."_

There was a restlessness within the pack and it made Dawn feel uneasy. She wasn't too happy with being paired Jared but she knew it would be stupid to question the alpha. Dawn took off in the East of the reserve with Jared hot on her tail.

"_Eager to tear into bloodsucker flesh, huh Dawnie?" _Jared quipped.

.

"_Of course, Jared, aren't you?" _She teased back.

"_Little leech wouldn't know what hit them once they get a taste of Jared the Vicious."_

Dawn laughed, "_I don't know… vampires are pretty fast."_

"_Yeah? Well we're faster!" _With that Jared raced her to the East end.

The bloodsucker's scent was potent in the air and stung at her nostrils and the strong vanilla made her feel sick, her hair stood on end. She could tell they'd just passed through the reserve so her and Jared paced the East end. They were on guard lest they were needed. It was when Dawn heard the footsteps of someone running at full speed heading in their direction, that potent vanilla stench getting stronger. She then heard the pack right after the runner and Jared began growling. He took off in their direction and Dawn followed in pursuit. The vampire ran straight for Jared and managed to slip under him, Dawn leapt at the female vampire and got a good grip on her sleeve. However, she got a fist to her temple and was forced to let go. She yelped but shook off the pain and dizziness and ran after the bloodsucker again. Leah and Seth were right at her ankles and snapping at them, hoping to slow her down. She picked up her pace to match that of Seth and Leah. The wolves were nearing the territory of the bloodsuckers and Sam leapt in front of the three wolves, stopping them from crossing. This allowed the vampire to get away. Leah growled in frustration at Sam and turned on her heal, heading back to La Push. Seth huffed and followed behind his sister. Dawn followed behind the rest of the pack back to la Push. She knew as well as the others that Leah was not going to be happy about being stopped. She went home and found her little sister and her aunt sitting in the kitchen, waiting for her to get home. She ran up to her room, not wanting to face either of them. She changed into the clothes she'd left outside and looked in the mirror, sure enough there was a bruise where the vampire had hit her. She raised her hand and flinched at the pain her fingers caused when she touched it gently. That leech left her mark alright.

She heard a tap on her window and saw Leah crouched behind it. She smiled and opened up for the older woman. She could tell by far that Leah was not happy, and for obvious reasons too.

"Hey, Leah. Are you feeling ok?" She asked softly.

"No," she growled, sitting on the edge of Dawn's bed, "no I'm not ok." She exhaled and flopped on her back, "We almost had her. She was right there… Right… _There_!" She yelled angrily, clenching her fists in the air above her.

Dawn moved to sit next to her and brushed the hair out of her face affectionately, "I'm sorry we didn't get her today, Leah. Maybe we'll get her another day?"

Leah smiled up gratefully at her and just then, Rachel burst into her older sister's room. She strode over to the dresser and pulled up a chair, sitting on it backwards and leaning her elbows on the back, "So I'm guessing whatever you did didn't go so well?" She cocked her head to the side, "What was it that you guys did anyways?"

Leah sat up and shook her head, "We were meant to catch a bloodsucker and we didn't." she hissed, "But we'll get her eventually."

Rachel scoffed, "If it were me I would have caught her and tore her to shreds. In front of all her friends too, if she has any."

Leah laughed and walked over, pulling the little girl into a tight embrace. She wished she had a little sister the way Dawn had, but she settled for Seth and she was fine with that. As annoying as he may have been, he was still her brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn found herself asleep at an odd angle on her bed, and she'd missed dinner too. Her growling stomach reminded her of that and she had to go get something to eat. She caught her little sister reading under dim light in the kitchen. It was one of her Oz books she'd been reading lately. Rachel looked up and gasped, closing her book and looking like a child that had just been caught doing what they're not meant to. She could hear her little sister's heart pound against the poor girl's chest. She chuckled and assured her sister that it was their little secret and rummaged through the fridge, finding a large cake her aunt had made that morning. She cut a slice for herself and Rachel and set it on the kitchen table in front of the girl, handing her a fork.

"Which one is that?" She asked, curiously.

"The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. I'm almost done with it, see?" Rachel held up the book to show she had a only few remaining pages.

Dawn snickered, "That used to be my favorite story as a kid. Mom used to read that to me all the time."

Rachel smiled up sadly at her sister and continued her reading until she reached the very last page of her book before putting it down on the kitchen table and digging in to her cake. "Do you think I would be a part of the pack like you and Leah?"

Dawn sighed and shrugged at her little sister, "If I'm going to be honest with you, I don't think so. Leah and I sort of changed by chance, we are the only females known to have changed, ever."

Rachel's face fell, "Oh." She got up from the kitchen table and walked out, "It's late. I'm gonna go to bed."

"Goodnight Rachel." Dawn called.

"Night."

Dawn woke up earlier than the rest of the household, so she thought their aunt wouldn't mind if she took the car out for a spin. Maybe a drive would take away the throbbing pain in her head. She growled at the vampire for causing such pain. She backed their silver Audi A3 out of the drive and took their baby out on the open road. She had to relax her grip on the steering wheel or risk breaking the car and having to face her aunt Marry. She'd forgotten her strength was not what it used to be so she had to take it easy. She had her phone tucked away in her black suede boots and her loose pink cammi over her white tank would keep her warm against the bite in the air, not that she needed it provided she wore her torn up denim shorts. She was all set if her aunt needed the car and it was still early so she had it for a while. She decided she wouldn't focus on a destination, just drive wherever the road takes her. It cleared her mind when she drove and she didn't get the chance to often. It created a sense of liberty in a way being a wolf hardly ever. She couldn't explain it if one would ask her.

She turned on the radio and slipped in her old Amaranthe CD that she'd forgotten and let the death metal music consume her. If she had been paying attention to where she was driving to she would have taken caution at the sudden wind that was picking up, but driving had in a trance and she was not in complete focus. She simply obeyed roadside rules and that was it, she didn't pay attention to signs and the radio station was overrun by her metal music. She drove right through a vicious wind storm without the car causing an accident and it would have been peculiar to a passerby that one minute the car was there and the next, it was gone. However, the odds would have it that she was in the middle of nowhere. Only after riding at least twenty minutes through a sudden desolate countryside did she begin to realize she was lost. "Wait a minute, there's not _that_ much countryside in La Push, and certainly not this vast. Ooh shit."

She stopped the car and looked around at her surroundings, even the road was a bit off. A kind of bumpy, yellow in color road. She ran her fingers through her mahogany waves and looked around, panic rising in her. She was the only one with a vehicle for miles and she was getting worried. She thought there would be someone living nearby she could ask for her location. She got back into her car and drove what seemed to be at least two or so hours and not one house or sign of some sort of civilisation. Although she had to admit that it was a rather beautiful scenery and would've taken it all in if she weren't as panicked. Up ahead was this unkempt forest that looked like a rough, overgrown version of the forest back home. But the one back home hadn't given her the chills, and this one was smaller. The road was rough, but the place gave her the creeps so she sped along to get out of it as quick as possible.

A fluffy figure jumped out of nowhere in front of her car and she shrieked as she hit the poor animal head on. The impact smashed her windscreen and there was blood all over the glass screen. She stopped the car and climbed out, checking to see what she had hit. It was a gruesome fury mess and the animal was very large. Her brow furrowed deeply when she turned over and found that it was an ape-like creature… only this one had wings. She wasn't going to stick around to find out what that _thing_ was and got back hurriedly into her car, driving away far away from that mess. What scared her most was that she might have recognized what that creature was.

It was getting dark and she was running out of fuel. She had to stop somewhere before getting herself completely lost, well, more lost. There were no street lights, or any form of lights for that matter, and she was afraid she would hit something else she might regret later. Eventually she saw a lone figure walking in the opposite direction. She slowed and stopped beside them, rolling down her window and calling them over. She breathed a sigh of relief when the person obliged and made their way towards her. They were dressed in a kind of farmer's attire and wore no shoes. She plastered on her most polite smile as the figure stood in front of her window, an old man no taller than Rachel looked her in the eye and smiled back. "Please, Sir, would you care to tell me where I am?" She pleaded, "I seem to have gotten myself lost."

"Why," he chuckled, "you're in Oz of course!"


	3. Chapter 3

The old man told her she was in Oz, but she found that a little hard to believe. She wouldn't believe it, she _couldn't_ believe it. To top everything off the car wouldn't start up again. She must have sat for half an hour trying to get the thing to start. If her luck couldn't have gotten any better, there was a red and black-ish smoke in the distance behind her.  
"Great. Just fucking great, now there's a fire!" She grunted.  
She got out of the car and started jogging away from what could have been a forest fire starting. She could already smell the smoke, it was becoming more potent although, it didn't smell like any ordinary smoke. It had a sweet cinnamon scent that reminded her of spicy candy. She stopped and turned to get a look at this strange smoke and froze in place. Between all this smoke was a floating female silhouette. Dawn would have run if she weren't so fixated on this odd scene. It seemed they were just as curious about her as she was about them because the woman landed a few feet away from where she stood. She choked on the smoke that surrounded them, but as soon as is appeared, it disappeared. The woman wore a tatty black dress that hugged her curves, a pointed black hat and her skin was an emerald green. She had a heart shaped face with sharp features, especially her pointed nose. This woman was far prettier than the books described and it took Dawn a while to take it all in. She sighed and placed a hand over her eyes, "You've _got_ to be kidding me."

"Who are you?" The witch demanded.

"Dawn O'Healy, who are you?" She asked, although she already knew she didn't want to come off as rude.

The witch cackled manically, taking Dawn by surprise, "Who am _ I?_! As if you don't know! I am your worst nightmare, my pretty one," She stopped and looked Dawn over, "and my you are the pretty one."

Dawn's instincts told her to turn around and run, but her feet were glued to where she stood. She glared directly into the witch's eyes and it felt as if a tidal wave washed over her and she was no longer held down by gravity. Her heart rate picked up and she could feel it beat violently against her chest. She found herself not wanting to be anywhere else, and like nothing else mattered beside the woman that stood before her. "Oh crap." She mumbled once she found herself again. She knew exactly what that was and she'd hoped it would have happened to someone, anyone, different. Someone real and not a fictional character for a start. "Ok so, would you at least tell me what your name is?" She asked, wondering if it were Elphaba or Theodora, "I don't mean, Wicked Witch of the West. What's your actual name?"

The witch snarled at her and her answer was a spell that knocked her out cold, and left nothing but darkness.

Dawn woke up with a major headache and fought the urge to spew all over the floor. She looked around and there was a fire place that hadn't provided much light that caused her eyes to work to adjust to her surroundings. She was locked up in some kind of cell, the room no bigger than their living room at home. The floor was rough, there were bottles of luminous liquid on some shelves, and a couple books sprawled untidily on a large wooden desk. Amidst all the books and rolls of paper, there was a clear crystal ball. She tried pulling at the steel bars, seeing if she could pry them apart but they were stronger than they looked. She thought that maybe the witch would have had something to do with that. It was a bad idea to start panicking because it would show the witch she was scared. No, she would remain calm and think of an idea to get out… somehow.

Dawn was greeted by the sound of someone walking up stairs and unlocking some door. She'd been trying for what seemed like hours to break out of her imprisonment. The thought about giving up crossed her mind a while ago but the beast inside her insisted she try harder. She sprung up and charged against the bars, hoping the force would loosen the hold. The witch chuckled low at her failed attempt to break free. This woman was too proud for her own good. Dawn growled low when the witch approached the cell, and was very pissed but had to refrain from turning.

"Have a nice sleep?" She asked, her voice menacingly low.

"What. Have. You. _Done_?" Dawn spat.

"I thought maybe it would be fun to keep one of Glina's patriots captive. See how she reacts to _that_."

"Glinda? Who's that?"

"Do you take me for a fool?!" The witch hissed, "I am the last person you want anger, so don't play games with me."

"Y-you're not making any sense-"

"Enough!" She screamed, "That's enough from you or you'll regret it. You may have a pretty face, but that won't save you any."

Dawn snarled back at the witch, fighting the urge to turn. She said nothing after that and sat on her makeshift bed made of hay and rough material. She refused point blank to respond to the witch whenever she was spoken to. Eventually the witch got frustrated and snapped at her, leaving the room in a huff , slamming and locking the door behind her. Dawn refused to be treated as a new pet locked away in a cage, because that was how she felt. She couldn't deny the part of her that died after the witch left in such an angered state. She hated the witch but, at the same time she wanted to reach out and caress the exotic emerald green skin. She exhaled deeply and leaned her head against the rugged wall. She was at war with herself, part of her wanted to sink her teeth into the arrogant woman and tear her apart whilst the other part of her suffered without her. It was bad enough that she imprinted on another woman, but the fact this woman was a fictional character out of someone's wild imagination made it all the more confusing.


	4. Chapter 4

Dawn had fallen asleep again, the buzzing in her boot was what woke her up. She realized she still had her phone on her and dug it out. The battery wasn't so good but it shocked her that the reception would be so high. Rachel must have noticed she was gone too long and got worried. Dawn never left the house for more than one or two days at most. And she'd lost track of time while she was stuck in Oz. She answered the phone on the fourth ring, "Rachel?"

"Dawn? Oh thank God, I was getting worried." Rachel began rambling, "Where the hell are you? Why haven't you come home yet? Aunt Mary is flipping out that you haven't brought the car back and she's worried sick about you."

She snickered and shook her head at her sister, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"What if I told I was stuck in Oz?"

"You mean a place that's like Oz? Like, Disney World or, in this case, Oz World?"

"No, I mean thee Oz. I've been captured by the Wicked Witch of the West too."

"Are you high?"

"Oh it gets better."

"How?"

"I've imprinted on her."

There was a gasp before the line cut. She wondered how that sounded… Dawn O'Healy imprinting on the Wicked Witch of the West. The witch she didn't know the name of, or rather, which name. She could have either been Elphaba or Theodora, but she hadn't heard the witch rant on about ruby slippers or some pesky little girl and her dog. So she made a mental note to ask her again what her name was. She heard the door unlocking and she sat up from her makeshift bed. The witch grinned manically and walked over to what Dawn called the animal cage.

"Hello, my pretty one. You're finally awake." She sneered, "Weren't you taught it was rude to fall asleep on your host while you were visiting."

"Didn't your mother tell you it was rude not to introduce yourself to your guests?" Dawn quipped.

"Ha a clever pretty little thing, aren't you? Fine, Theodora, at your service." She bowed mockingly. "I'm surprised Glinda hasn't sent anyone to rescue you. Maybe you are not of importance and I can do away with you, stop wasting my time, if you know what I mean."

Dawn stood up and growled a warning, she could feel the inner wolf clawing at her insides, "Don't you dare touch me."

Theodora burst into a fit of laughter and opened the cell, lifting up a ball of fire. Dawn could no longer control the beast, not once it felt threatened. She heard her clothing rip and now had Theodora pinned under her giant paws, the ball of fire hitting the shelves and causing the bottles to explode. The witch couldn't move from under the weight of her wolf form pressing down on her shoulders. For a moment she could see fear in Theodora's eyes. Dawn ceased her growling and backed away, making sure not to go back into her prison. The witch was reluctant to stand up and moved slowly so as not to provoke the wolf. It hurt her deeply to know that caused such fear within her imprintee. If this was what it was going to be like then she would have to leave. She needed to leave and go back home. Dawn crouched down and eventually lay on her stomach, a gesture to show she meant no harm.

"Well, it looks like there's more to you that meets the eye," She whispered, "But, what are you?"

She stood up and shook out her coat, walking to the arched opening of what she now could see was a tower. She had her paws out and ready to jump when the witch called her back.

"Wait, please don't go yet. I have to show you to my sister, she'd be marveled by you. She's withering away because of Glinda's selfishness but she'd be so fascinated by such a curious creature. Please." She pleaded, "I will give you whatever you want, whatever your heart desires, just please, stay a while longer so she could meet you." Her voice began to lower, "I don't want to be here on my own."

If Dawn hadn't known any better, she would have seen tears form in Theodora's eyes. The otherwise wicked, bitchy and cruel witch now showed a side of her she wasn't sure anyone else had seen. Then again, Theodora hadn't always been evil, until her sister turned her into a grotesque monster. But Dawn thought she looked nothing like a monster, and if she were then monsters were beautiful. She managed to turn around without bumping anything over or bumping into anything. She lay on her stomach again with her head on her paws. She may regret letting Theodora talk her into staying, when they both knew she had every right to leave her on her own. But the thing that got to her most was the fact that she didn't really want to leave, hoping she would be allowed to stay. Stay with her Theodora

_Author's note: ok so I may have forgotten to explain but the events take place after Evanora and Theodora are 'defeated' if you haven't already gathered that bit and I hope you enjoy reading this. No really. I'm a little insecure about my writing... don't know why I put that there. oh well. Anyways so have fun aaaaand reviews would be apprreciated. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Rachel PoV**

Dawn's words kept repeating themselves over and over again. She was trapped in Oz, imprinted on the Wicked Witch of the West, was captured by said witch and now Rachel had to explain everything to their aunt what she'd just heard. She groaned and leaned her head against her desk. How was she going to explain everything to her aunt without having been thrown into the mad house, or at least grounded for the next few weeks. She knew how utterly crazy it all sounded and maybe her sister was high of sorts, but she noticed the seriousness in her sister's tone. She picked up one of her Oz books and skipped to the chapters with the wicked witch. Her name was Elphaba and she looked like she carried a lot of baggage. She just hoped for her sister's sake that it was some distant relative and not Elphaba herself. Leah climbed through her window and gave Rachel and awkward hug.

"Hey sweetie, where's your sister? I see she's still not in her room and she hasn't showed for patrols." Leah quizzed.

Rachel repeated her sister's words, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Leah raised a brow, "Oh yeah? Why don't you try me?" She challenged.

Rachel sighed and told Leah the whole story, from the time when her and her aunt found Dawn's room empty to the time her sister told her about being stuck in Oz. She thought it would be best to leave out the imprinting bit, she knew it would crush Leah if she knew that her sister imprinted on someone else. Dawn had helped Leah get over Sam and now she imprinted on someone else too. She just didn't have the heart.

"So you're telling me that, Dawn more then likely drove herself into another world? Got captured by this-this… wicked witch, and that's why she hasn't been home in almost over three days?"Leah clarified.

"Yup." Rachel quipped.

"Are you sure she wasn't high or something?"

"That's what I said but she sounded pretty serious. Maybe there's a slight chance she really did make her way into Oz by accident… and if she did, how are we gonna get her out of there?"

"Rachel, do you know how crazy this sounds? Getting lost in mystical worlds, being captured by… witches. It just doesn't make sense."

"Says the werewolf who's known to millions as a myth. Maybe my sister isn't as crazy as she seems."

"Shape shifter," Leah corrected, "and alright you've proven your point. How do you plan on getting her out?"

"That's the thing," she murmured, "I don't know."

**Theodora PoV**

She was transfixed by this creature, and her coat was just as unique. She had never seen anything like it and she knew Evanora would adore her. The size of her canines were menacing and her size alone was just as intimidating. She could be their new guard dog, and help them earn their respect back. She knew there was a reason she kept this girl alive and she would make Evanora proud. This creature was far more threatening than Winki guards or those bumbling flying monkeys. Even Glinda the Good and that wretched Wizard would learn to fear this creature, and she wouldn't have to worry about betrayal because all hounds are loyal, no matter what kind. The girl transformed to her former human self and bashfully covered herself with the cloth she used as a makeshift bed.

"Would you by any chance have clothes I could wear?" She asked sheepishly, looking around at what was left of her clothing scattered in shreds all over the place.

"Oh, of course," Theodora sputtered, "Of course follow me."

She lead the girl out of her magic room and into her chambers where she took out one of her gowns, she'd kept from the Emerald city. It was her favorite black and white gown that she wore the night her sister turned her into the proud wicked witch she was today.

"Put this on, one of the maids will help you get into it and bring you to my sister and I. She'd be delighted to meet you." Theodora instructed.

She summoned her sister and she smiled in anticipation while she waited for their maids to bring her down. It broke her heart to see her older sister in such a state. From such a proud and beautiful woman, to such a frail and crumbling mess.

"What is it now, Theodora? What could you possibly find important to summon me?" Evanora snapped at her naïve younger sister.

No matter how wicked Theodora had become, Evanora still saw her as the naïve younger sister.  
"I think you would find this discovery worth your while, sister. She's a creature that is human until she is angered. She then transforms into this horse sized wolf with large canines and this fire in her eyes." Theodora praised, "She could get us our respect back sister. She could make even the Wizard cringe under his skin. We could take back Oz with a force not even the Wizard could comprehend and you… you could be the beautiful sorceress you used to be."

Evanora's eyes began to shine with the life they used to have before \Glinda and the Wizard banished them from the Emerald city. It looked like her sister was as interested as she'd thought. As if on cue, the young girl approached with the maid fussing about the gown behind her. Theodora's heart caught in her throat at the sight. Her hair was brushed and pinned up neatly and the gown fit her perfectly. Seeing the beauty of girl glow and the pride she held as she walked made whatever was left of Theodora's heart stop. It was not much so she brushed the foolishness slip away and she gestured for the girl to stand in front of her sister. Evanora raised a brow as the girl stood before her, a challenging look of defiance on her beautiful features. She couldn't have been more greedy and more proud of what she had found.  
"This, is the creature you were talking about?" Evanora asked, her voice low and brimmed with irritation, "She is but a girl. The only thing dangerous about her, is her beauty. That will not earn us the respect we deserve."

"It's what this girl transforms into, Nora," Theodora explained, "take off the gown and show my sister what you really are."

Theodora ushered for the maid to assist her. The girl's figure was just as befitting to her beauty than her face. She heard Evanora gasp in shock as a ashen colored wolf stood before her. She couldn't help but grin triumphantly and somewhat selfishly at what she had found and what her older sister was now staring at as the girl stood to her full length. Maybe this girl was what Theodora been needing all this time, and she could help them become the feared women they used to be before hope and belief ruined everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Dawn stood in front of the two witches in her wolf form, feeling vulnerable and if Sam had any say, he would have told her she was stupid to reveal herself to these complete strangers. That she should be ashamed of herself for revealing their secret. She saw the way Theodora's sister looked at her and it made her feel uneasy. It was like the expected something from her. She looked down at the down that lay neatly folded on a spare chair. She had felt like a princess in that dress, and the look in Theodora's eyes when she saw her wearing it reminded her of why it was all worth it. There was a doubt that the witch felt anything but hate, bitterness and anger, but she had a soft spot. She was thinking that maybe if they had more moments like this, that she could bring out the good again in Theodora. She mentally scoffed at herself and shook out her coat, brushing the thought under the rug.

"How sure are you that she would stay loyal to us?" Evanora inquired, "She could be working for Glinda and the Wizard for all we know."

"If she were then their plan failed, I captured her so they would have sent someone after her by now." Theodora defended herself.

"Unless it was their plan for her to be captured all along, and you're foolish for bringing her here." The older witch hissed, "They may have sent her to get your hopes up and at the last minute, turns on you and you're the one that looks like the idiot."

Dawn would not stand there and listen to them talk about her like she wasn't standing right there, and turning her into some sort of spy for the Wizard and Glinda the Good. She growled threateningly at the two witches and snapped at them, running to the nearest exits. She finally found her way out of their castle and picked up enough speed to form a grey blur to the average eye. She was the idiot, for believing that Theodora was capable of feeling anything else but her hate and wickedness. Especially feel anything for her. All she was to them was their get-out-of-banishment-free card. Well, she wouldn't stand for it and ran as fast and as far from the castle as possible. She slowed when she thought she was far enough away. She looked over her shoulder and saw the castle was nothing but a black dot in the distance. Her stomach growled and she only noticed then that she was beyond starving. She had no idea how long she'd been in Oz, but it felt as if her insides were eating her from the inside out. She decided to go back to that unkempt forest in hope there was something to hunt.

Dawn had been prowling like a wild cat for what felt like hours, trying to find food, getting herself pricked and scratched by sharp branches. How anything bigger than a rabbit could live in this forest was beyond her. Her ears picked up movement not far from her, and judging by the scent, it was a deer. It was nearing her so she kept as still as possible and waited for it to come to her. Once it was in attacking distance, she grabbed it. The wailing and screeching for the deer would have been unsettling to passersby, but she was glad there weren't any around. The strong copper scent of blood made her stomach churn. It was the only source of food so she had to learn to handle it. The deer was still warm when she tore into the poor animal, accepting that it actually wasn't so bad. She ate until her stomach couldn't handle any more. She licked the rest of what was left of the deer off of her lips and paws, leaving the remains of the deer for some other scavenger.

"Have a good meal, wolf girl?" A feminine voice asked.

Dawn turned around an growled a warning at Theodora, not to come any closer. It would hurt her if she had to attack the woman, but she was not going back to that castle only to be used as a pet to do their bidding. The witch hadn't taken the hint and progressed forward, making Dawn crouch in attacking position, her ears back against her head and her fangs bared.

"Come now, don't be like that. Never bite the hand that feeds you." Theodora laughed. "That," Theodora gestured to the carcass of the deer, "was an object of my doing. You're not that difficult to find you know. You might be girl, but there's still animal in you and every predator needs prey. Sad that the only prey you would find here would hardly be worth capturing, not many living things pass through this place. Maybe the hopelessly lost-" She paused, "Well I don't want to be talking to myself."

Dawn snarled and ran passed her. She refused to listen to such rambles of how Theodora 'fed' her. She growled at herself for not attacking Theodora as soon as she saw her, it was what any of the other pack members would have done. She was right there for the attacking and would have been an easy kill. But she couldn't bring herself to do it, and it was wrong for a wolf to murder their imprint, no matter who it was.

"You can't run from me, pretty one," Theodora called, "I will always find you."

She shook the voice of the witch out of her head and picked up the pace. She managed to find the yellow brick road and began to follow it. She laughed at how cliché that sounded but at least it was a clear path. She couldn't believe her eyes as a green dot was coming into view. As she neared she saw it was the Emerald City and see of colors was the field of poppies. They greeted her with their bright colors as she neared the city. She could see the tall and short-ish green buildings that occupied the city. She could smell all the different scents of the different races that lived in the Emerald City and it excited her. At least someone there would help her find her way out of Oz, but before she could transform to her human self and cross the field to the city and ask for help, she was hit between her shoulders and darkness took over.

Dawn woke up with her head spinning so much she had to lie still for a moment before getting up. She was in her human form and dressed in a gown that had different shades of red and the skirt was rouged in some places. It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize where she was and she had to fight back tears that stung at her eyes. Theodora had somehow caught her, again, and brought her back to the wretched castle. At least she wasn't in a cell or something. In fact it was quite an old fashioned room with black, reds, golds and fancy drapery. There was a dresser with a beautifully carved mirror and girly items like perfume and jewelry. She got up and walked to the door, "Fuck it, I should have guessed." She grunted.  
The door was locked and she would have been able to pull off its hinges or kicked it down, but it seemed the door had the same spell her cell had been under. She whined and sunk against the door, biting back sobs. She didn't have her phone to call Rachel and she was trapped in the god forsaken castle again. She couldn't turn to her wolf form so she took her anger at Theodora out on her room, breaking the vintage four-poster bed and ripping the drapery, "You want a pet? I'll show you what a fucking pet can do!" She yelled at the walls


	7. Chapter 7

**Rachel PoV**

Rachel was going with Leah to meet up with the other pack members. She had no idea how in the world she was going to explain to them about Dawn being trapped in the world of Oz. They were all think she was completely crazy, gone off her rockers because her older sister wasn't there to keep her sane. Well, she would at least have to try, even if she failed. Sam would no doubt think she's a waste of time and ignore her theory. But if they didn't believe her then her and Leah were on their own. Rachel and Leah would have to try to rescue Dawn from Oz and bring her back to the real world. Leah came to her place, in wolf form, to fetch her. She still envied the white wolf, and her sister, for changing although Leah always told her it was not all that great. She climbed up onto the huge wolf's back and had to cling to her fur to keep from falling off. The rest of the pack was waiting for them, Embry in his human form to translate for the wolves. Leah gently nudged her leg with her nose to tell her it was ok to climb off of her back. Rachel slid off with ease and faced the rest of the pack.

"Sam wants to know what the story is." Embry spoke.

"Well, now I know this is going to sound completely and utterly crazy… but I think Dawn may be stuck in another world-" Rachel began.

"They want to know what you mean?" Embry asked.

"She's stuck in Oz, another world completely different to ours. Now, before you think I've gone completely bonkers, think about it. If vampires, werewolves and God knows what else can exist in this world… who's to say there aren't other worlds? Other worlds where witches, faeries and animals talk exist, and we don't even know it!"

"You prove a good point. So, how do we get her out of this other world?" Embry asked, "And how do _we_ get _in _to this world?"

Rachel's brow furrowed, "I don't know yet, that's still what I'm trying to figure out. How to get in and out of Oz without any trouble."

"Sam suggests that we try to follow her scent and track her down. It's almost been a full week but we could still try our best to try and get the smallest of hints, although it may be impossible." Embry sighed, "It's the only solution we can come up with so far, even if it isn't the best."

"At least you could try to track her down, even if it is impossible." Rachel said hopefully.

Rachel smiled sadly at Leah and the female wolf motioned for her to climb on her back. The two raced off back to Rachel's place and Leah left her at the door before joining up with the pack again. She blew the wolf a kiss and sighed, going inside and walking into their living room. The TV was left on and it was some cartoon, however Rachel was more focused on her sister and she found her Wonderful Wizard of Oz book lying in the living room. Their aunt must have been reading it because there was a marker between the pages. She was curious to see how far her aunt was in the story and gasped after realizing what part of the book it was. So, they would need to go to Kansas… and get caught in a tornado.

Dawn grinned triumphantly at the complete mess she'd caused, sitting on the bed and waiting for Theodora to see it. As if the woman read her thoughts, the door unlocked and Theodora stepped through, almost tripping over a piece of wood. She was shocked to see the place in such a state, it looked as if a heavy storm and an army of thieves tore the place apart. Fierce eyes fell upon the innocent looking girl in the middle of all the rubble.

"_What. Happened. Here?" _She hissed.

Dawn smiled back innocently, "Just showing you what a pet is capable of. That is what you want me to be, isn't it? Having a pet to do all your dirty work just so you could gain back your glory days!"

Theodora stormed towards her and grabbed her throat, picking her up and digging her black claws into flesh, "If you don't want to be treated as a guest, I will gladly throw you back into a cell you ungrateful little bitch!" She snarled and threw Dawn against the wall.

Theodora's claws left deep scratches on Dawn's throat and she could feel the warm liquid trickle down her chest, seeping into the silk material of her gown. She whimpered as she hit the wall, the impact knocking the air out of her lungs. Dawn glared at the witch, tears stinging at the back of her eyes and threatened to fall. "If this is how you treat your _guests_ then I'd rather be thrown in a cell and left to rot!" She yelled, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. She cursed her body for betraying her and letting the tears fall without her permission. It was because of this that she ht thought 'fuck it' and buried her face in her hands. She cried because she missed her sister and the pack members, she cried because she knew she may never get home at this rate, she cried because she'd escaped the castle and almost got help only to be dragged back to the castle and she cried because she imprinted on a woman she knew would never love her. Theodora just stood there, motionless, watching as the girl cried. She was conflicted on whether to feel sorry for her or simply feel that it served her right for being defiant. Dawn looked up at her with tear stains covering her face. She looked at Theodora and wondered why she just stood there, unmoving. She expected the witch to be insulted, with Dawn showing her a sign of weakness, but she got nothing. Not even a blink. Dawn could not understand why this hurt her deeply and tears continued rolling down her cheeks. She scolded herself for, once again, thinking that Theodora cared anything about her, even when she cried, sobbed her heart out, she got nothing. No reaction from the witch whatsoever, and it pained her to believe that it would always be that way.

**Theodora PoV**

Theodora was glad that she had caught the wolf girl again, and right before she went to the wretched city as well. She refused to let such a gift go to waste in the Emerald City. Her talents would be disregarded whereas with them they would be praised. She made her way to her chambers where she last left the girl, checking if she had woken up yet. Although, what Theodora got instead was completely unexpected. She gasped as she found her room in pieces, with her nearly tripping over one of them. Amidst the rubble that was now her room was the girl, sitting on her broken bed. She felt a blinding fury and the girl was not helping either. She held her by her throat and threatened to lock her away into a cell. She was ungrateful and Theodora was disgusted in her behavior. What caught her off guard was that the girl told her she would rather be thrown in a cell and left to rot. This furthered her anger and she threw the little ungrateful bitch against the wall.

She saw the blood from the girl's throat seep into her gown Theodora put on her herself. It looked beautiful against her dark skin, just as she suspected it would. Theodora had to fight the flush that crept on her cheeks when she handled that young girl's awe inspiring body. It was masculine and yet feminine at the same time. A body she had to resist the urge to touch. She watched as the girl wept helplessly into her hands. Her chest felt the most horrible pain, as if someone had taken a blade dipped in poison and swirled it around. She realized it was sadness that she felt for the girl. This made her freeze in place as she hadn't felt anything but bitterness and hatred. The girl looked up at her with such sad eyes, and it made Theodora's arms ache to hold and comfort her.

She made her way through the mess and got some cotton from her dresser. Then she left, making sure to lock the door behind her, and got a bottle of healing balm. She walked back briskly to her chambers and the girl was sitting in the same spot with her knees against her chest. She kneeled in front of the girl and poured some of the healing balm onto some cotton. The girl flinched away from her as her hand moved towards the wound.

"Hush, it's alright, it's healing balm. It'll close the wound. All you will feel is a light tingle, I promise." Theodora cooed.

The girl stayed perfectly still, but allowed her to tend to her wounds. Wounds that she had created. She cleaned the blood away with the cotton and the healing balm sealed the gashes. She got to her chest and then down to the swell of her breasts. Theodora had to fight not staring down the gown as she cleaned the blood. But she could not control the feeling of… of… lust for the girl. She hadn't felt that for a while, once she was done she planted a gentle kiss on the girl's cheek and left with the bloody cotton in hand. This time she didn't lock the door behind her. If the girl chose to leave the she would have to come to accept it and not trace her. But whatever was left of Theodora's heart hoped she would stay. For her sanity's sake.


	8. Chapter 8

Dawn felt her heart rate pick up speed at Theodora's touch. It was if every inch of skin she touched was aflame as soon as she made contact. That could have been the effects of her light blue healing stuff but, she was sure that wouldn't have left a fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach. The witch was right though, it did leave pins and needles as the healing balm closed her wounds. She could still feel Theodora's lips against her cheek and she ached for such intimate contact. Her lips desired what her cheek had received. Although, she had to frown because, she did not here the door lock behind her. Dawn got up and followed Theodora's path to get out of the mess she'd made. The door opened with ease so there was no spell to hold it in place. Maybe it was the keys she used that held the enchantment.

She searched through the castle, looking for Theodora. She was given the opportunity to run and yet, here she was searching for the witch that could have killed her. She followed the rich minty-cinnamon scent Theodora carried. She was in a room enclosed by ebony wood doors. They had carvings of dragons standing on their hind legs and breathing fire to one another, the talons of the dragons being the door handle. She pushed the doors open and saw Theodora standing in a library/makeshift office. The witch smiled at her and returned one of the books she must have been reading on the shelf.

"Is there something I can help you with?" She asked, courtly.

Dawn nodded, waltzing over to Theodora and placing her hands on the witch's face, "Yes." She whispered before pressing her lips against Theodora.

Theodora shivered in delight and pulled the younger girl closer to her by her waist. Their kiss became more passionate, Dawn running her tongue over her bottom lip. She allowed her entry and moaned at how smoothly her tongue ran over the teeth, tasting her. She held the girl tightly against her and her eyes began to flutter at the passion and intensity of their kiss. She wanted more so her hands wandered to Dawn's back and started undoing her corset. Dawn nipped at her bottom lip and trailed kisses to her ear, her breath sending wonderful shivers down Theodora's spine.

"I've been waiting so long to do this." Dawn whispered, her voice coarse with lust.

Theodora whimpered and tore off the corset of the gown in one swift movement. She moved down and trailed kisses to the nape of her neck, nibbling on the sensitive flesh. Theodora dug her claws into the younger girl's back, making her groan with pleasure. She moved farther down to the witches chest, just above the swell of her breasts and licked her way up to her chin.

Theodora allowed a small cry to escape and thrust the girl hard against the opposite wall, pressing her body against her, almost ripping off the skirt. "Make love to me!" She pleaded.

Dawn moaned loudly and caught her lips in a passionate kiss once more, undoing the tatty black dress she was wearing. Soon the two women were equally exposed and their bodies were pressed together. Dawn had her legs wrapped around Theodora's waist and was held up by the witch's needy grinding against her, being pressed against the wall. Soon enough they were on the floor and the two of them made sweetest, passionate and most blissful love either could have fathomed.

Dawn woke up curled and tangled in her purring lover's arms. Memories of the previous night bringing a smile to her lips. She turned to face her beautifully wicked witch and her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes fell on a tan skinned beauty with the richest of brown hair and her lips were a bright red. This woman was a magnificent sight to lay eyes upon but, she began to panic. Where was her Theodora, and what would she say if she saw Dawn in the arms of another woman? The stranger stirred and began to wake up, smiling lazily at her. She sat up, her hair falling over her shoulder, and intertwined their fingers, her honey brown eyes gazing deeply in to the girl's forest green hues. She gasped only a few seconds later, holding out her hands and studied herself. She got up hastily and almost ran to the small mirror in her library/makeshift office. She whipped around and stared at Dawn in shock.

"Y-you… you broke my sister's spell." Theodora stuttered.

"I didn't know that would happen. I-I didn't mean to-"

She was silenced by Theodora throwing her arms around her neck and pulling her into a deep, passionate kiss. The witch was no longer green nor did she have black claws. She had returned to her normal, beautiful self . Dawn managed to bring the good out of Theodora without either of them realizing it. She didn't know how long they stood that way but she was reluctant to break away. Theodora held Dawn's face in her hands and sighed dreamily.

"I think I'm in love." She snickered.  
"Well, I should hope so." Dawn teased.

She giggled and kissed the younger girl, gently whispering, "I knew there was a reason I had to steel you… I'm in love with you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Rachel PoV **

Rachel managed to get the pack to go to her place, with not all members fitting in her living room some had to sit in the kitchen. So far, explaining things to the pack has been easy enough but she had no clue how the pack would feel about driving into a tornado. Hell, their tornado could just be any random one and she could get them all killed. Sam might not allow it for the sake of the safety of the pack. She would understand and they could stick to the original idea. But so far that and impossibly tracking her by scent was their best bet. She worried about her sister; she knew the pack did too. Dawn was the one who kept the pack members sane at times. She was the glue that held the pack together as a family and as a pack in general. They were just waiting for Paul to arrive before she started, so she offered them pop tarts her aunt organized for their little meeting. They devoured the pop tarts in a matter of seconds, she had to steel some and save them for the missing pack member. He arrived almost fifteen minutes after everyone else.

"Ok, so, Leah says you have a plan," Jared spoke, "don't be shy to share it."

Rachel began to chew on her bottom lip, nervously, and looked around at all of them before answering, "Well… I-I don't think you're gonna like it." She stuttered.

Sam raised a brow in question. _Oh crap, he's already doubting my ideas, and I haven't even said anything yet! _she thought. _Oh well, here goes nothing. _"Uh I was reading this book and a tornado, in Kansas, brought Dorothy Gale and her dog Toto to the land of Oz."

"So, what are you saying?" Sam asked, warily.

"Um, well, I'm saying we might have to go chasing tornados. It's dangerous, I know, but that's how she got there and-"

"No way," Sam interrupted, "I will not risk the safety of the pack to go storm chasing and whatnot. We will help you find your sister, but that is just too much to ask."

Rachel nodded, casting her eyes to the ground. She knew it would somehow come to this but at least she gave it a shot. They were still going to help her find her sister, although it wouldn't do them any good since she was no longer in their world. She knew hers was a crazy idea and that it would be degraded by Sam. However, she couldn't blame him. It was a lot to ask and extremely dangerous. She would have hated to put the pack in such a dangerous situation. Rachel missed her sister dearly and feared for what may be happening to her. Dawn could be wounded badly or dying and they wouldn't even know about it, nor was there anything they could do about it.  
"Right, sorry Sam. It was just a crazy idea." She murmured.  
The pack left after that and Rachel faked a smile as she saw them out. She sighed, biting back tears and staring at the door for who knows how long. She made her way up to her room and what she saw there surprised her. Jacob, Leah and Embry were all sitting in her room. She frowned at the scene, thinking they would have gone home like the rest of the pack.

"What are you all doing here?"

"We all just thought it was a little weird because, just this morning Embry saw a warning for a tornado on the news," Jacob spoke, "and it was located in Kansas. You told us that a way into this… this, world was through a tornado. Tell me that isn't a coincidence!"  
"What Jacob is trying to say is that, if that's the route you want to take then we're in." Leah added.

"It could be dangerous. It could be just any random tornado."

"Yeah, it could be any random tornado in any random place that gave a young girl any random idea." Embry quipped.

The drive to Kansas was a long one, and to Rachel's dismay there were no signs of a tornado. It would have been faster to get there if they had travelled in wolf form. She worried they may have missed it. They were in the middle of nowhere with no signs of a tornado anywhere and they were getting agitated. Rachel felt bad for dragging the wolves out here for no apparent reason. Maybe the news report had just been a safety drill and there were in fact no tornados at all. But in that case, all states were meant to be told if it was a safety drill. Slowly but surely her hope began to sink, and they stopped on the side of the freeway. The wolves that she had needed to run around a little while because they weren't used to such long distance driving. She climbed onto Leah's back after she phased into her wolf form and followed the other two through a wheat field. The little particles tickled her nose so much that she had to resist the urge to sneeze. The wind was strong as they got farther away from the car and farther into the wheat field. She had to cling on to Leah more than usual to keep herself from flying off. The wolves stopped in their tracks suddenly, making Rachel jerk on Leah's back. Their ears scanned the area and soon enough her heart began to race. In the distance was the tornado they were hoping for. At first the wolves were hesitant but they all took off straight towards the spinning winds of chaos. If Rachel dug her nails any deeper into Leah's flesh she was sure she would have drawn blood.

They ran straight into the tumble-drier of hot and cold air. She squealed as the winds tore her off of Leah's back, the wolf yelping in fear as she too was whipped around by the tornado. It was a mixture of both hot and cold. The chill bit at her skin and the warm air soothed the cold. The spinning made her feel sick and she tried her best not to look down. Higher and higher she went until she was afraid she might be spat out at the top. She could see sky and prayed to whatever God there was that it was not the wrong tornado and that she did not just murder three of the wolf pack. Before she could see any more, a large flying object came straight towards her. She let out a blood curdling scream before being consumed by darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Leah PoV**

Leah grunted and held a hand to her throbbing temple. It felt as if she'd just taken a major beating. Her head still span in circles from being whipped around by the tornado. She sat up and looked around her, her sight a little blurry. She saw blobs that she gathered were Jacob, Rachel and Embry. Leah waited for her sight to return to normal before she woke up the others. At least she hoped they were still alive for her to wake up. She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard one of the others stir. She looked around at which body was moving. Her sight cleared and she smirked at a groaning Embry. He more than likely hadn't felt any better than she did. He looked at her and the two of them started laughing. At least they survived the tornado, even if it hadn't lead them into this 'world of Oz.' A little while later Rachel and Jacob began waking up themselves. Leah took the liberty of looking around and seeing where they landed themselves. It was a beautiful scene of the countryside and her heart sank. It looked like they were dragged farther into the countryside. What she found weird was that it was all so green and so lush. She turned her eyes skyward and frowned at a floating object coming towards them. The others turned their heads to get a glimpse of what she was looking at. She let out a gasp when she saw a woman floating in a giant bubble, with the most bone chilling smile. It was too wide for Leah's liking. That smile creeped her the hell out. Rachel's eyes widened in shock and she got up off the floor to meet the woman in pink as the bubble burst and she stood with both feet on the ground.

"Lady Glinda," Rachel greeted, "we don't mean to cause trouble. My friends and I just need your help.

The Glinda woman snickered and nodded, that creepy smile still plastered on her face, "Whatever for child? And, oh dear, your friends seem to have lost their attire."

Leah looked down at her nude body and blushed. The boys did their best to cover themselves up. They didn't think to bring any extra clothing, and now they were in a whole new world… naked as a newborn baby. Rachel explained to this woman what happened with her sister, leaving out the part about them being wolves, and how they were searching for her sister that was captured by some kind of Wicked Witch of the West. Glinda gasped at the mention of this witch's name and ushered them to follow her. Before Leah could gather her wits about what was going on, she was hovering above ground and climbing higher. She was in one of those giant, floating bubbles. She wasn't a fan of heights but she was afraid that if she clung to the bubble that it may burst with her in it. She rolled her eyes at the boys doing tricks in their bubbles and showing off. However, she had the last laugh as they landed on solid ground and the boys landed flat on their backs. The Glinda lady ushered them inside some green castle.

"They will get your friends something to wear." She smiled and gestured to a group of people no taller than an eight year old. They looked too mature to be children.

Leah followed the midgets to a large room that surprisingly wasn't green. It was black, purple, red and gold and looked like an Arabic princess from the ancient times would occupy this room. She had to admit it was a pretty cool room and it gave her ideas for redecorating back home. One of the little midgets cheerfully rolled out a rack of clothing from the closet and told her to pick out what she wanted to wear. She chose a coral corset that matched a pair of coral trousers and black suede lace-up boots that reached just below the knee. Once she was dressed she followed the little midget to where the magical Glinda and Rachel were speaking in hushed tones. The boys met up with them a few seconds later, looking pretty cute in their grey vests and matching grey slacks. Leah had to hold in her laughter when she saw them. Instead she snorted and roughed up Jacob's hair. Rachel cleared her throat and waited for them to settle down before she spoke.

"Dawn is in Kiamo Ko, where the witch may be holding her hostage." Rachel explained, "Lady Glinda won't send any soldiers or something in fear that it's too dangerous. But, someone will show us the way and then we're on our own."

_Well that's selfish. _Leah thought. _Knowing it's an off task and still sending us off on our own. What a psycho, greedy, little pink, fluffy bitch! _"Fine, when do we leave?" She growled.

Dawn sat on Theodora's balcony, her arms resting on the rails that stopped her from falling. The latter somewhere else in the castle, arguing with her sister about the newly broken spell. She could tell that Evanora was not too happy about her spell being broken by a stranger, and even worse a stranger that her younger sister fell in love with. Evanora didn't believe Theodora could fall in love with someone she'd just met less than a week ago. Closing on six days any time now. Evanora insisted that Theodora was simply infatuated with the 'wolf girl.' Bullshit she was _infatuated_! If Theodora was only _infatuated_ with her then, how could Evanora explain Theodora returning to her usual self. Was she so blinded that she couldn't see her sister was not even green anymore? Or could she not simply accept the fact that a strange 'wolf girl' broke her spell.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Theodora teased.

Dawn was so deep in her own mind that she hadn't heard Theodora creep up behind her, "I think they're worth much more than that."

Theodora sat next to her, the light of the sunrise reflecting off of her black and white gown, or rather, the white parts of her gown. She stroked her fingers through the girl's mahogany waves," Of course they are." She said softly, kissing her cheek, "Care to share them with me?"

"I just miss my family is all," Dawn lied, "an awful lot."

Theodora sighed and pulled the girl into her arms, kissing her temple. The two of them watched as the sun rose higher into the pink, purple and orange sky. Neither of them were tired at all. Dawn liked the feeling of being held in the older woman's arms. It made her feel both loved and comforted just hearing her steady heart beat. She could have sat there for hours on end without being interrupted. But, of course, fate would have it that the Winki guards were raising alarms and the flying monkeys were attacking something. Both Dawn and Theodora stood and strained themselves to see what was going on. A soft wind blew her hair back slightly and she caught a whiff of a familiar scent. She gasped in horror as it became stronger and both Winki guards and flying monkeys were taken down.

"Stop them!" She screeched, "They're attacking my friends!"


	11. Chapter 11

Dawn ran as fast as her legs could carry her, tripping over her soft, pearl gown and ripping the material. She had to stop either party from attacking. Theodora followed closely behind to make sure no harm came to her. It was complete and utter chaos as soon as they stepped out of the castle. Dawn looked on in horror as the Winki guards and the flying monkeys overrun her wolves. She had half a mind to shift and help them but instead whimpered at the sight of the Winki guards holding up spears to her sister's throat.  
"Stop them!" She pleaded, desperately.  
Theodora nodded and squirmed her way through all of the mess. She held up her hands on either side of herself, as if she were pressing them against something, and pushed the air so that both Winki guards and flying monkeys went hurling in every direction. The three wolves looked around at the bewildered enemy. Dawn, however, rushed forward and threw her arms around the large white wolf. Leah, her Leah, came to get her out of this place. She buried her face in the soft white-grey fur, taking in her scent. Hot tears stung at her eyes as she tightened her grip on Leah, afraid that if she let go that she would disappear. That this would all just be some kind of a hallucination. She eventually let go of Leah and was almost knocked off her feet by her little sister. Dawn wriggled in Rachel's arms so that she could hold the tiny girl properly. She hugged her scared little sister to her and kissed her hair. Dawn chuckled as Jacob and Embry came forward, looking for as much attention. She laughed and scratched either between the ears. She looked over her sister's shoulder to Theodora, smiling sheepishly at the reunion and looking out of place. It was then that it felt like Dawn's heart was in her stomach. Theodora was her imprint, her soul mate but Leah… Leah was something else entirely. She would have been the first ever to choose someone else over their imprint. She smiled sadly and made her way to Theodora.  
"This is my family," she said through her tears, "I have no idea how they got here. But I know they're here to take me home." Her heart broke with every word spoken.

Theodora looked at the trio and the odd one out, whom she gathered was the little sister. She looked at Dawn with such love that it killed her on the inside. "They're beautiful, just like you. It would be cruel for me to keep you from them." She whispered, "They've put themselves through so much trouble, just to get here. I would do the very same if it were Evanora."

"I won't leave you here by yourself. Not after I've just helped you find yourself." Dawn insisted.

"Go with them, I can handle myself." Theodora protested, "But here, take this. It will help you get back home. Also it will show you to me when I need it, and me to you. All you have to do is rub the gem and ask" She explained, handing Dawn a bracelet with the most magnificent ruby.

"I can't take this-"  
Theodora smiled warmly and held the girl's face in her hands, wiping her tears away with her thumb, ignoring the burning pain. "I'll be fine. I was thinking of going back to the Emerald City, if they'd accept me after everything I've done. Go home, it's where you belong." With that she turned on her heel and walked away, unable to bare seeing her leave.

Leah nuzzled Dawn's side with her nose in attempt to comfort her. She smiled, kissing Leah's nose and looking down at this ruby. She sighed heavily and put on the bracelet, rubbing the ruby gently with her thumb, "Take us home."

Dawn woke up in her room, the sun shining directly on her eyes. She was back to the real world, but mostly she was back home. She laughed in happiness and ran downstairs to the kitchen where her aunt stood making breakfast. Her aunt yelped in surprise as she almost ran to her aunt and threw her arms around the old, frail woman. Rachel came downstairs, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The two girls looked up at each other and squealed, pouncing on one another and making either fall to the floor. Their aunt looked on in confusion at the happenings.  
"What has gotten into the two of you?!" She teased, "It's like you haven't seen each other in years."

Dawn's ears perked up at the sound of Sam Uley's summons. Somehow, they seemed more cheerful than usual. She moved the curtain aside and inhaled deeply to prevent herself from screeching. She ran outside and met the pack in their usual meeting spot. She was smothered in a group of heartfelt hugs and squeezes from the pack members. Even Sam got in on the action and pulled her into a soft hug. Although, once her eyes fell on Leah's smiling face she pushed her way through the boys and pulled the older woman into a kiss. They ignored the whistling and cheering of the other pack members. After the welcome back festivities, the pack raced into the forest and it was as if nothing had changed. Dawn took in a deep breath and followed the others closely behind. The forest greeted her with the same heartfelt feeling the pack had. She breathed in the forest air… and was glad to be back home.


End file.
